Done
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: ONE SHOT, really short, read it ! Brooke is fed up with Peyton & Lucas. Has she become crazy ? Why is she holding a gun ? Read & find out ! Review please !


_Hi everybody ! Here's a little (ok, really short) one-shot about... well, you'll find out very soon if you read it ! Don't forget to leave comments please, it's important ! And, again, forgive the mistakes (and the 2 or 3 vulgar words) :)_

* * *

"**Don't. Don't do it. Please. Put the gun down. We can talk about it. Please."**

"**Why ? There's nothing to talk about. You can have him, now. Isn't that what you wrote in your drawings ? **_**"And now we can have it"**_** ? See ? You were right. You can have it all."**

"**Brooke, please."**

The brunette didn't blink once. She just stared at her so-called best-friend. More of a back-stabbing friend, now. She was holding a gun in her right hand, close to her head.

"**What are you afraid of, Peyt-whore ? I will not be in your way anymore. You could be with him forever."**

"**Brooke, stop it. I know I'm a bitch, but please, don't do that. Not because of me, I don't deserve that."**

"**Yeah, in fact you're the one I should kill. You don't deserve me."**

"**I don't, that's true. Please, I don't worth it. You can't kill yourself because of me. I'm sorry, I know I'm a horrible friend, just… Please, put this gun down so I can explain everything to you."**

"**Oh, come on ! There is absolutely nothing to explain ! You're always the little victim, ain't you Peyton ?"**

"**I… Brooke, I can't talk when I see this gun in your hand. Please, put it down."**

"**Hmm… No."**

Her finger was now on the trigger. Peyton's eyes widened. It couldn't be possible. Her best-friend could not be trying to kill herself. Not because of her.

"**Brooke ! Goddamn stop this shit ! I'm sorry, for everything, okay ? I'm sorry ! I didn't want it to happen ! I didn't ask for these feelings !"**

"**You didn't have to kiss him. You didn't have to **_**sleep**_** with him. Did you ?"**

Peyton saw the determination in Brooke's eyes, which made her even more frightened by the whole situation.

"**Brooke, please, you can hit me as long as you want, treat me like shit, make my life miserable but please, don't do that… I need you."**

The following laugh made her shiver. It was a cold, cruel laugh, with no emotion in it.

"**Trust me, you don't need me. You only need **_**him**_**. You're always going to need him. And you'll have to find someone else to betray, because I won't be here anymore."**

**

* * *

**

The blonde didn't have the time to react. She witnessed, powerless, her best friend pulling the trigger of the gun. She closed her eyes and she heard… Nothing. Nothing, except the little _'clic'_ that proved her that Brooke had pulled the trigger. Slowly, Peyton opened her eyes, and saw Brooke, who was smiling, the gun still in her hand.

"**Oh, come on, Peyton, don't tell me you **_**really**_** thought I was going to kill myself because of you ! As you said, you're just a little bitch and you don't worth it. Now get out."**

Peyton was frozen. She could not move. However, she managed to speak.

"**Brooke, you're crazy… How could you do this to me, you scared me to death !"**

"**How could you sleep with **_**my**_** boyfriend behind **_**my**_** back ! **_**Twice**_** !"**

"**I…"**

"**I don't care of what you can say. Just leave before I load this gun. I'm serious."**

She could see Peyton was hurt, and still afraid, but she didn't care. _She_ was hurting more, and it was her fault. And Lucas', of course. That _bastard_. Silently, Peyton stepped back until she reached the door, opened it slowly, took one last glance over her, and then disappeared into the night. Brooke sighed. The whole scene had been pretty funny, despite the anger that was running through her veins. But she had told Peyton the truth when she'd said that she wouldn't be here anymore. Her luggage was waiting for her in the bathroom. Everything was ready. Brooke really needed to get out of this place. Everything in Tree Hill reminded her of what happened the previous night. _Again_. And she was sick of all the pain. She could not handle more.

With a deep breathe, she took all her bags and, without looking back, she closed the entrance door behind her. She was done with this house, done with Lucas and Peyton, done with that damn love triangle. She knew that a better life was waiting for her somewhere and she was going to look for that life. The life she should have had since the beginning. As she climbed into her car, her last thought was for Nathan and Haley, her _real_ friends. She was going to miss them like crazy. Crazy. Oh yes, she was definitely crazy. And Crazy Brooke was done with Tree Hill.

* * *

_So, what did you think ? Good, bad, no opinion ? (you can still comment even though you don't have any opinion about it lol) Thanks for those who take a minute to review ! :)_

**_OTH-FOQ_**


End file.
